A need exists for a shredder for producing particles, including particles of a regularly shaped pellet form, from a sheet material. The shredder can serve as an alternative to the crushing such materials, which can lead to less regularly shaped pellet forms.
A need exists for a shredder for producing particles from a sheet material that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and offers safe and reliable shredding/pelletization for a wide range of different materials, including plastic materials that have not completely solidified.
The present embodiments meet these needs.